Pleasant Surprise
by Emmy-loves-fanfiction
Summary: Rin and Yukio get the surprise of a lifetime in the middle of the night... Mpreg. Yukio&Rin. Some swearing. *Don't like don't read.*
1. Ungodly Hour

Pleasant Surprise

Mpreg. Rin&amp;Yukio

I do not own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

"Mmm" Rin groaned as he sat up, finally getting fed up with the cramps in his lower stomach.

His heart was racing and was surprised to find himself in a light coat of sweat as he wiped it off with the back of his arm.

Rin looked at the clock on Yukio's desk; 2:49 A.M., it had been two hours straight since the annoying cramps started and now it was getting to the point to where he couldn't sleep on his sides or much less sleep for God's sake!

He gave another groan as he slowly stood up, surprised again at how weak and tired he felt. The possibility of having to have eaten something to upset his stomach was thrown out the window since the last he had was a bowl of rice in the afternoon because all he did after that was sleep, until now. So what could it be?

Not even after the first step he took, a sharp pain like dagger sprang from his lower back, causing Rin to lose balance. Catching himself on the edge of the desk nearby, knocking down an object in the process and hit the hard ground with an unforgiving pang.

"Shit!" Rin breathed out harshly, his body trembling now; the sudden movement caused the cramps to also strengthen in force, bad move.

The half-demon didnt even notice Yukio shift out of his sheets, who switched on the lamp nearby.

"Rin what's wrong, are you okay?" Yukio's voice was drowsy but full of worry.

"I... I don't know," Rin tried to talk through the pain, the cramps were becoming stronger and more frequently which was really starting to scare him.

Yukio put on his glasses and walked towards Rin, more alert now. "Here let me help you sit back down. Why were you getting up anyways? Or why didn't you wake me up in the first place?"

Rin loosened his grip on the desk as he was able to relax to an extent as the pain subsided for now before he could reply. "I'm sorry Yukio, I was just having really bad cramps and I didn't want to wake you, I thought they would go away by now but they just kept getting stronger." Rin was already sounding tired and strained.

Yukio knew Rin was really a strong person and could endure tough situations. It took a lot to hurt the raven, which was why the brunette was really worried, seeing Rin in such a rare state: weak; paralyzed by pain and what looked to be fear in those blue hues.

'He must be burning up." Yukio hypothesized but was thrown back when Rin's forehead was cold to the touch yet full of sweat. This only grew the younger twin's concern for the older. It couldn't be good.

"C'mon I'll help you sit down on my bed,"Yukio went behind Rin to support him by wrapping an arm around Rin's chest.

Rin only nodded, "Okay." A mere whisper.

Then little by little they started to make their toward Yukio's bed.

"Do you still feel like using the restroom?" Yukio craned his neck to look at Rin, yet again getting the shake of the head as a response; the latter keeping his eyes downcast.

As they made it to the bed Yukio felt Rin tense up. A strangled sound escaped Rin's mouth when his hands tightened around Yukio's. This time Rin's legs almost buckled but Yukio held on with quick reflexes.

"Whoa, Nii-san!" Yukio turned Rin carefully to sit him on the edge of the bed.

"OHH God," Rin hunched over in pain.

"The cramps are back again?" Rin kept his eyes shut but nodded, a single tear slipping from closed lids.

Yukio was extremely worried for Rin's sake, this was either a sever case of muscle spasm or something worse, The brunette had to rule one or the other out.

"Okay Rin," Yukio knelt down to Rin's level.

"And I'm gonna need you to lay down first, okay?" Rin could only comply as he was too much in pain to talk.

Gingerly, Yukio helped his lover lay on his back and lifted his shirt, then retrieved a medium sized box of medical aid necessities, pulling out a thethascope.

"Show me where it hurts the most." Rin moved his hands toward the bottom of his stomach and pointed the area below his naval.

Yukio went right to work, pulling the hem of the grey sweatpants just below Rin's hip bones, and started to feel around, careful not to press too harsh.

Still Rin groaned at the uncomfortable pressure.

"Sorry."

First Yukio noticed how odd Rin's stomach was looking; bloated at the lower area which made Rin's hips jut out more and how taught and hard the small roundness of it felt. Yukio's eyebrows furrowed together even more.

"Rin when did your stomach start to get this hard?"

"Uh, I don't know, I never noticed," The pain was starting to die down little by little.

"And the bloating?" Yukio put the thethascope around his neck, waiting for an answer before making a move.

"Two weeks ago I guess,"Rin placed the hook of his arm over his eyes, trying to relax.

"And there wasn't any pain or cramping?"

"No not really, it started around midnight and hasn't stopped."

"Hm," Yukio nodded shortly then moved the metallic prong along Rin's belly.

It took a few times of waiting and listening before Yukio found what he was listening for. 'SWISH SWISH SWISH.

"How odd," The internal movement Yukio was expecting was very different. Normally intestinal and bowel movement would sound somewhere along the lines of rumbling, but this, this sound was similar to that of a heartbeat. Yukio placed his hand once more to where the movement was and pressed slightly.

'KICK'

Yukio tore his hand away, a bit stunned as to what he just felt only seconds before. His gaze traveled toward Rin.

"Rin did you-."

The raven lunged forward. "Its coming back!"Rin's face was etched with pain.

Yukio could see fresh tears welling up in the other's eyes.

All Rin could do was pant as he felt each wave of pain wash over him, stronger than the one before. And there was only so much the half demon could take. Soon the pain was too much to bear.

"I can't take this a-anymore, it hurts!" Rin screamed out, gripping the sides of his stomach. Sobbing into a mess of tears.

"Damn, I'm gonna need to take you to someone." Yukio said, helping Rin out of bed.

This time Rin had to fully rely on Yukio's strong frame. Firm arms kept Rin from toppling over since his lower half was feeling like jelly.

Rin's head was spinning from the intense pain along with his lower back blooming with stabbing sensation. Then, the familiar spiking rose up, this time jolting from Rin's lower back, looping all the way down the bottom of his stomach.

"OUCH!" Rin Yelped out, falling forward but was caught by Yukio's strong grip.

He felt something in him drop, putting uncomfortable pressure in his lower regions.

"Rin are you alright!?" Yukio was startled at how bad Rin was trembling.

"No, Yukio, I-I feel like I have to push!" Rin felt the urge to push out whatever it was that in him.

"What!?" Yukio looked incredulously at Rin. "You need to use the bathroom?"

"AAHH!" Rin felt like his insides were being pummeled to a pulp.

"F-FUCK, Yukio I don't know I just want it to stop!"

Sudenly a 'pop' could be felt inside the raven, then a large amount of liquid gushed between his thighs, creating a small puddle between the two.

"Rin," Yukio eyed the puddle under his brother, "it's clear..."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all liked what you've read so far! Sorry for the cliff hanger but gotta add suspense, and don't worry a next chapter will be uploaded within the week :)


	2. Surprise! Oh Baby

**Surprise**

Mpreg. Yukio&amp;Rin

I do not own Blue Exorcist. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Rin touched the wet spot on his underside, hoping this was just some horrific dream. "Oh God, IM DYING!" Pulling back his hand there was smudges of dark crimson on his fingertips.

"Let's go Rin, I'm not waiting any further–" At this Yukio began to pull his twin into a bridal style hold.

"NO–NO WAIT!" The raven struggled out of his brother's grasp. Then shakily responding, "I can't close my legs, i-it just feels like something's a-about to come out!"

"THEN WHAT DO I—!"

"Shit it's coming out!" Rin's lower half grew limp as he settled to the floor. "I-I can't make it to the bathroom! It's just gonna come out right here!" The raven looked fearful at the brunette.

"Shit." Yukio flipped out his phone. "I'm gonna get towels, I'll be right back!"

The young doctor dashed into the hallway and in the designated room, all the while raking through the list of contacts on the lit screen before him.

Taking what he needed, the young exorcist pushed the dial button upon 'Mephisto Pheles'.

Yukio couldn't believe what was happening, just what the hell what causing his brother so much pain? He shuffled back to find Rin bare bottom, already boring down with legs spread wide.

"IT HURTS!" Fresh tears sprang from squinted lids.

Yukio rushed to his lover's aid, frustrated the call was on it's seventh ring, of course the call wouldn't have been answered immediately; it was late at night but man was Mephisto a heavy sleeper. Finally an answer sprang on the other end.

"Mr. Okumura what brings you calling at a time like this?" The purple haired demon was groggy from the sudden awakening.

Trust Yukio, Mephisto was the last person he wanted to contact,

but the demon was the only one the brunette could trust at a moment like, especially since he knew of Rin's demonic powers.

"Sir Pheles, I'm very sorry for disturbing you, but there is something terribly wrong with Rin-"

The sound of one of Rin's painful howls transcended through the other line.

"You don't say..." Mephisto said as a matter of fact.

"Look sir, something is seriously wrong, and I'm afraid were going to need your help!" Yukio was getting agitated at how Mephisto's disposition remained the same.

Although the Director wasn't all too delighted about the disturbance, he might as well see what the fuss was all about.

With his interest quipped, the male demon answered, "alright I'll see what I can do." And with that the line disconnected.

Yukio turned his attention to the raven. "Rin how are-"

"I-I keep pushing but it's just, stuck!" Rin's voice trembled from the pain, by now the raven was drenched in sweat. "Oh God Yukio I just want this to stop!"

"Here lean on me Rin." The brunette guided his twin into a squatting position, placing skinny arms around his thick neck. This was Yukio's last resort to try and help get whatever it was out of Rin.

"OWWW. OH GOD-OH GOD!" Rin fisted his sweaty palms into the back of Yukio's shirt, digging nails into flesh. The opening between Rin's thighs began to stretch with the object now emerging as a result of the newly found position.

Yukio cringed at the stinging on his back but said nothing, the pain Rin was in right now would have had any grown man to their knees, begging shamelessly for the pain to end.

"AAHH-H-H!" The poor boy screamed at the top of his lungs as the fleshy hole was being stretched to its limits. With the next contraction Rin bore down again, feeling the mysterious mass sliding out, he really was going to die; a horrible thought sprang in his mind.

Yukio caught drops of scarlet flowering onto the piece of white material beneath Rin. Whatever the half demon was passing out was clearly killing him, or so Yukio thought... "I'm so sorry Nii-san, just hang on a little longer-" The brunette just held onto his distraught twin, his heart gave a painful jerk because he felt like he was at loss.

Then the raven's body shot stiff in the brunette's arms.

"Ah!-" Rin gave a silent scream as his eyes widened, feeling the large mass finally pop out and the rest of it quickly sliding on the towels.

Rin went limp as well, Yukio nearly dropping him as he slumped back on the side of Yukio's bed into a heaping, panting mess.

As Yukio stood back to inspect what his twin had pushed out, the young priest literally turned speechless.

"Rin..." Yukio's voice trembled in what sounded like fear and shock.

"UWAAHHH!"

Rin eye's shot open. "...what..." What was laying before both of the twins should have been some sort of cancerous mass or a tumor or part of one of the raven's organs. But instead was a bloodied infant, with balled tiny fists, wailing its little heart out. The scene was one hell of a surprise for both boys.

Quickly Yukio swooped down toward the newly born baby, noting the umbilical cord was still attached, wrapping it up in a new towel before taking it in his arms.

"Oh God, i-it's a baby..." Rin covered his mouth, staring at Yukio with disbelieving eyes. He just gave birth to a human being.

The baby's wails had quieted down a bit to small whimpers, feeling the warmth Yukio's body gave off. "I guess I wasn't dying after all..."

Just then a 'poof' was made at the entrance of the bedroom door and there appeared the honorary knight, clad in lavender and beige striped night wear.

Gawking a bit before regaining his composure. "Oh my, it seems you've found out what the 'serious' problem was after all." His smile widened. "Congratulations on your new bundle of joy."

* * *

Author's note: Woah! Pretty intense huh? The boys did not see that coming! OKAY READERS LISTEN UP NOW! I was planning on keeping this story small at two chapters... But I'm thinking of adding more chapters? I don't know yet and I need help from you guys to decide. :/ Would you all like to keep it short, or see what's in the future with the now Okumura family...? So please, review or PM me and tell me what you think!


End file.
